


Snow Battle

by Gamebird



Series: The Force Awakens as Porn Scenes [12]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Reylo - Freeform, Starkiller Base snow battle revised
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:08:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27361021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamebird/pseuds/Gamebird
Summary: Rey and Kylo Ren's lightsaber battle on Starkiller Base, revised slightly as they pine over one another and keep getting their wires crossed. No porn here.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: The Force Awakens as Porn Scenes [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1090137
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	Snow Battle

"No! Finn! Finn!" Rey struggled upright, realizing that once again she'd allowed Kylo Ren to knock her out just like he'd frozen her on Takodana. She needed to stop doing that. She stumbled toward Finn's fallen form, lashing out toward Kylo with hate. He staggered back like some invisible force had shoved him.

She collapsed to her knees next to Finn. "Finn!" His back was scorched, the burned edges of the jacket mercifully concealing the deeper cut of the saber into his body.

"He doesn't matter," Kylo said.

"Yes, he does! He _did_ …" She wondered if he was alive, but she didn't dare to touch him. What could she do for him if he was? They were in the middle of the forest and the planet was coming apart around them. She felt Kylo's power wrap around her, but she batted it away angrily. A moment later she realized her ability to do this implied he'd allowed her power to effect him when she'd used it to push him away from Finn.

"You need a teacher," Kylo said, coming closer. "I can show you the way of the Force."

She got to her feet, tears in her eyes. "Why?" she said, suddenly demanding. "What good does it do me? What good has it done _you_? You answer to a master. That makes you a slave, 'Lord' Ren. You only have that title until he takes it away from you. It isn't yours. It's _his_."

"That's what my father said, but it's different now! You're here! We're connected," he said, with a note of pleading in his voice. "We're meant to be together." His hand half-extended toward her.

"So what?" she spat defiantly. "What does it matter that I ache for you if you're going to kill my friends and everyone I know? Your own father? I don't care about the Force _or_ our 'connection'!" He looked like she'd struck him and she wondered if she had, somehow, through this monstrous power that burned within her. "I cared about Finn! I cared about Han Solo!"

His hand dropped. "He would have disappointed you." He looked down at Finn. "Both of them, really."

"And now he'll never have a chance to! Because you killed them both!"

"I killed my father. Not the stormtrooper." Hope surged inside her, but Kylo started forward again, the Force or whatever dark power he controlled swirling around her. She straightened and curled her lip in disgust, refusing to let it touch her this time. He tried again with each step toward her, failing each time, but each time brought him closer. Once he was close enough, he grabbed her and shoved her against the nearest tree.

"It was a trick!" she snarled.

"Yes. The Force might not work on you, but other things do. Tell me again how you ache for me."

"That has nothing to do with it!" She struggled, but he pinned her by her neck. His fingers were like iron rods pressing into her skin as she tried unsuccessfully to wrench them free.

"Doesn't it? Isn't it _me_ you want? I've had dreams, visions. We're together. They're not fantasies." He hesitated. His free hand passing a few centimeters above the front of her body, the sensation of a caress trailing down with it. "It has to start somewhere."

She stopped fighting his strength and reached out, begging for something, anything, to help her against him. She wasn't even sure what she was asking _for_ , specifically, but it was a lightsaber that smacked into her palm. She ignited it immediately.

He jumped back from the blue blade, his eyes wide. She slashed toward him and came so close to hitting him that the smell of burning hair wafted by. Then his red saber met her next swing. The weapons crackled and jolted, bouncing off each other. Teeth bared, she pressed the attack with one uncontrolled slash after another. As he'd pointed out, the Force might not work on them, but other things did.

He parried. He retreated. He stumbled on his own cloak. She cut him on leg. She took off the end of his cloak (he could thank her later). She stabbed him in the shoulder, in nearly the same spot she'd speared him on Jakku. He finally took a stand and grabbed the wrist of her sword hand, so she did the same to him. For a moment, they wavered. He was so much larger than she was. So much physically stronger. And undoubtedly more skilled with the lightsaber. But he wasn't winning. It was like he wasn't even trying to win.

She forced his lightsaber into the snow where it hissed and steam rose around it. The distraction let her twist her wrist free and bring her laser sword down. It could have sliced him in two, but at the last instant, she had second thoughts. She didn't want him to die. He was coming on strong, yes, but … she didn't want him dead. He fell with a deep, bloody scorch across his face and down to the top of his chest. But he was alive.

He scrambled back, away from her. His lightsaber was off. She wasn't even sure where it was – lost in the snow maybe? – but he was defeated and yet they were still connected. She could feel it thrumming between them, their high emotions fueling the bond. She could feel everything he was feeling. He was afraid, and confused, and lost, and- She shook her head with a grimace and a wince. She could feel his grief, his rage, his desperate neediness for her. Everything was so confused!

Behind her, the _Falcon_ 's engines roared as Chewie brought it in close to the ground. She turned to look, seeing the ramp extend. She turned back. Kylo Ren was staggering away into the darkness, one arm limp and the other holding himself across the middle. Despair was swallowing him.

She wanted to run after him. She'd gone too far. She knew it. The planet shook under her, a reminder that all their survival was at stake here. She ran to Finn, hoping he was still alive. "Chewie! Chewie, help me!"


End file.
